Chained
by Tenacityx
Summary: Mav!Zero/X.   Even with Zero now a Maverick, X couldn't bring himself to separate from him. Love and fear keeping him trapped by his side.


You lounged back, such a smug expression as you cocked your head to the side, dark eyes entrancing mine, and your hand signaled for me to come closer. But I hesitated – it was only natural. You were dangerous, you were feared. Even I feared you. I'd never felt so frail, so weak. Because somehow around you now, I can't feel any sort of strength. One glance from your eyes simply steals it all away.

Timidly, I moved from where I sat on the bed, crawling up to where you lounged against the cushioned bed-head, your arm still extended and waiting to wrap around me. Your smirk widened, and it made me sure you could see right through me. Read me explicitly. My movements were slow, but I made my way to your lap, to lean against you. Your arm wrapped around my waist, like I figured it would, before I settled in your hold, resting my head against your shoulder. You held me a moment, everything still and quiet, before your hand wandered down my side, tracing my slender form to my hip. I couldn't help but shiver slightly, you never wasted any time in displaying your liking for me – and what that liking had you want to do to me.

"Not yet…" softly and submissively, I breathed out the whisper. It was the same answer to his advances, the same plea for him not to take physical dominance over me. He chuckled, in that darkly amused way he would when he deemed something I did as 'cute'.

"Still don't trust me enough, princess?" His warm breath against my face, his husky tone, it all made me tense. He nuzzled against me as he continued, "someday you'll say yes, you won't deny me forever, X."

There didn't seem to be anything I could respond to that with, so I kept quiet. Silences between us were normal, these days, at least. His hand kept stroking my side, purposely making constant contact with my hip and thigh, and the touch made me shift every now and then. I didn't look up, but I was sure he was smirking every time I did so.

The night continued to linger on, it felt like an eternity I was trapped in his arms, yet even so, in the darkness it felt as though time under this moonlit sky had momentarily stopped. I wavered between being lost to melancholic thoughts and simply being entranced by Zero. He had me utterly spellbound, I was trapped at his side, despite no chain around my neck, memories of before conflicted what I saw now, yet they merged and still seemed one and the same. I couldn't leave him. Nor would he let me. Insomnia must've finally been fading, because his presence was contradictingly proving calming, enough to encourage me to sleep.

"Will you ever let me go?" I don't even know why I said it, despite the fact I did long to know. My eyes glanced up to him, and he curiously looked to me. "You'll keep me here, won't you, always with you. But we'll never go back, will we?"

I frowned as you smirked chidingly at me, with one hand still on my hip, the other raised to brush against my cheek, as though there were tears to wipe away.

"I think that's the wrong question for you to be asking." He continued to caress my cheek, it was such a deceptively gentle, affectionate touch. "No, you should ask yourself if you'll ever let go of _me_…the '_Zero_' you so adore. Maybe then you'd free yourself and escape me."

You made me go quiet a moment, my mind trying to reject the truth, make out you lied, that being bound to your side was under your control, not by my own subconscious chain.

I submitted, letting go of thought and nuzzling against you. You accepted the slight attention almost eagerly, wrapping both arms around me, effectively embracing me in affection.

"I'll never escape you," I murmured.

"Never?"

I looked up you again to adamantly reply.

"_Never_."

That made you shift our bodies, your hands cupping the sides of my face as you pulled me up and leaned down, ours lips so near as you responded.

"Good."

You started kissing me, I felt myself flush, my body tense and breath be utterly stolen from me as you dominated my mouth so ardently. You kept our bodies pressed together, you laid back and kept me resting on top of you, guiding me into leaning down and kissing you, making me serve you. All too fitting for me; someone who's subserviently bound to you. Flushed, I pulled away a moment, desperate for breath. I looked down at you, dark eyes analyzing me in response. Leaning forward, you gave me a chaste kiss, so softly, so lightly, to the corner of my mouth.

When we settle into each other's arms, I had to wonder. If I ever managed to let you go, free myself from my chains… you wouldn't really just let me leave, would you?

I stared out to the night, the broken glass of the window shimmering with the moon's reflection. My thoughts lingered on though. While I might've put this chain on myself…

You'll forever be the one holding the leash.

**Author****'****s****note**: Just a strange drabble fic I wrote a while ago. I really forgot about this place, even if this is a dead fandom and like, no one reviews anymore, I might as well post it in case a fellow fan of this pairing is out there, starved of the lack of yaoi-fic updates this fandom has… XD I don't usually write in first person, so its not the best quality. Maverick Zero however, always fascinates me, and of course, the idea of him still feeling for X and desiring him. X's emo mindset in this, well, I don't even know where that came from. I guess having your beloved boyfriend go Mav might mess with you, especially if they still claim to love you…


End file.
